Uniform caps of the type worn by military officers and others are commonly made with a relatively stiff frame, a visor and cover having a flaring front peak and an aligned braid band with appropriate decorations or insignia. Because of requirements of dress or because of weather conditions, users find it convenient to have caps in which one cover may be replaced easily by another. Caps having such interchangeability are known in the art; however, they have had associated with them various disadvantages. Because the covers which may be used with such caps have differing constructions and sizes there has been a requirement for an adjustable stretching band to properly smoothly deploy the cover. In prior art hats the means for adjusting and locking into adjustment the stretching band has not been completely satisfactory.
Another problem associated with this type of cap has been the difficulty of properly aligning and maintaining in alignment the decorated braid band. A desirable improvement which the present invention provides is a simple means to effect such alignment and to secure the braid band against shifting.
Because of the large number of sizes in which uniform caps come and because of the number of different covers required in their use, dealers have been forced to carry large inventories of covers to match the size and dress requirements of each user. A desirable improvement which the present invention provides is a cover which can be used for a relatively large range of sizes of caps. Dealers and suppliers who provide such caps will be able to eliminate a large percentage of their inventory requirements while still being able to provide for the needs of their customers.
One object of the present invention is to provide a uniform cap having a cover which can be used with frames of a wide range of sizes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a uniform cap with a replaceable cover for which dealer's inventory requirements are diminished.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a uniform cap having an adjustable stretching band for smooth and even deployment of its cover on the frame with a simply operable locking means. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a uniform cap in which the locking means which secures the size of the stretching band will not accidentally release and which enables use of the band with different size covers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stretchable braid band for carrying insignia on a uniform cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a uniform cap having means for the simple and secure alignment of the braid band on said cap. Still a further object of this invention is to provide a uniform cap in the use of which a user can easily align the emblem located on the braid band at the front-center of the cap.
According to the invention, a uniform cap comprises a frame constructed and arranged to fit the head of a user. A stay located at the front of the frame maintains the front of the cover in its flaring condition. Preferably interconnected with the frame at the top of the stay is the adjustable stretching band which engages with the cover along its top edge in order to stretch the cover into its smooth deployed position. It is a feature of the present invention that the means for locking the stretching band at an appropriate size comprises the fanged loop piece located at one end of the stretching band and through which the other end threads. A slidable releasing means biases a portion of the stretch band threading through the loop piece into a configuration approximately parallel with the plane of the loop so that the fangs engage with and lock said portion.
Another feature of the present invention is a male snap located at the front center of the frame, a male-female snap located at the front center of the cover and which engages with the male snap in the frame, and a female snap located at the front center of the braid band which engages with the male portion of the snap located on the cover. When these three snaps are engaged, the braid band is properly aligned with its emblem appropriately centered. With these snaps being secured to one another in this fashion, no accidental disalignment of the braid band with respect to the frame can occur.
A further feature of the present invention is that the cover has a lower portion made of elasticized material. A cover made in this fashion can be used with frames of a wide range of head sizes. A dealer need only carry a small number of sizes of these covers for all sizes of the frames. Preferably the braid band is elastically stretchable and adjustable to different size frames. Close woven Lycra braids are preferred for use in this invention. Other elastic weaves and materials can be used. Since the braid band is adjustable to different size frames as is the cap cover and the stretching band is adjustable to different size cap covers, inventories of all three are substantially reduced.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood from a reading of the following specification in conjunction with drawings in which: